Wearable electronics and photonics are a class of systems with potential to broadly impact a range of technologies, industries and consumer products. Advances in wearable systems are driven, in part, by development of new materials and device architectures providing for new functionalities implemented using device form factors compatible with the body. Wearable consumer products are available, for example, that exploit small and portable electronic and/or photonic systems provided in body mounted form factors, such as systems building off of conventional body worn devices such as eye glasses, wrist bands, foot ware, etc. New device platforms are also under development to extend the range of wearable technology applications including smart textiles and stretchable/flexible electronic systems incorporating advanced electronic and photonic functionality in spatially complaint form factors compatible with low power operation, wireless communication and novel integration schemes for interfacing with the body. [see, e.g., Kim et al., Annu. Rev. Biomed. Eng. 2012.14; 113-128; Windmiller, et al., Electroanalysis; 2013, 25, 1, 29-46; Zeng et al., Adv. Mater., 2014, 26, 5310-5336; Ahn et al., J Phys. D: Appl. Phys., 2012, 45, 103001].
Tissue mounted systems represents one class of wearable systems supporting diverse applications in healthcare, sensing, motion recognition and communication. Recent advances in epidermal electronics, for example, provide a class of skin-mounted electronic systems provided in physical formats enabling mechanically robust and physically intimate contact with the skin. Certain classes of epidermal electronic systems have been developed, for example, combining high performance stretchable and/or ultrathin functional materials with soft elastic substrates implemented in device geometries useful for establishing and maintaining conformal contact with the soft, curvilinear and time varying surface of the skin. [see, e.g., US Publication No. 2013/0041235] W.-H. Yeo, Y.-S. Kim, J. Lee, A. Ameen, L. Shi, M. Li, S. Wang, R. Ma, S. H. Jin, Z. Kang, Y. Huang and J. A. Rogers, “Multifunctional Epidermal Electronics Printed Directly Onto the Skin,” Advanced Materials 25, 2773-2778 (2013). Important to adoption of the emerging class of epidermal electronic systems is the continued development devices supporting a wide range of applications for this technology including for personal healthcare assessment and clinical medicine.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that tissue mounted systems are needed to support the rapidly emerging applications in wearable electronics. New epidermal systems are needed, for example, providing new sensing, readout and analysis modalities to support diverse technology applications in physiological and environmental sensing.